


It Should Have Been Me

by Emachinescat



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Angst, Book Tag, Casefile 29, Friendship, Gen, thick as thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.</p><p>Enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Should Have Been Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

_Oh, dear Lord, please don't let that be true…that didn't just happen…oh, God, no, please, no…not him…not him_

This frantic, jumbled prayer was the first thing that raced through my mind when I saw that lowlife Mexican, Chavo, pull the trigger. I didn't believe it. I  _couldn't_ believe it. My eyes were telling me what my brain simply would not comprehend or acknowledge. My brother was dead.

I'd never thought it would happen. I knew, of course, that we would both die  _someday_ , most likely in the line of duty…but not like this…not when we hadn't even meant to stumble onto a case…and not Frank. I'm the impetuous one, the hotheaded idealist that would sooner propel himself into danger than let anyone get hurt if I could prevent it. I know I can be careless when it comes to my life, but I don't do it intentionally. It's just…I see someone in need, and I absolutely have to do everything in my power to save them. To me, it's not something I can methodically sit and think about, deciding if the risk is worth it. No, if someone's in danger, my gut instinct is to help them, no matter the cost…

That being said, I'm usually the one who gets into trouble, propelling myself into dire situations because of a moment of rash reaction. If either one of us were going to die early…in the line of duty…I was sure it would have been me.

_It should have been me._

It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so eager to go undercover as "The Kid" since everyone thought I was him anyway and the real Kid was dead, this never would have happened. I shouldn't have gone to the second meeting to try to find out what was going on. I should have bull crapped my way through the first one—like I did - and then I should have ignored Charity, ignored the allure of another mystery…I should have gotten out of there and left well enough alone. If I had, my brother would be alive.


End file.
